Powers
Powers are abilities that Conduits are able to use after their gene has been activated; in Cole's case, this was after the Blast. There are several types of powers known throughout the ''inFamous'' series. Cole MacGrath Electrokinesis ''inFamous'' * Lightning Bolt: Cole can repeatedly discharge a bolt of electricity from his hands without consuming energy. * Overload Burst: Cole drains static electricity from the air and uses it to fire a powerful bolt that chains electricity to nearby targets. This power is only available if he has Good Karma. Normal bolts, Shock Grenades, Shockwaves and the Megawatt Hammer can still be used while Cole is charging the Overload Burst. * Arc Lightning: Cole releases a constant stream of electricity from his hands, chaining to multiple targets. This power is only available if he has Evil Karma. At InFamous rank, it also has a high probability of causing living targets to explode. * Psychic Vision: Cole uses the residual neuroelectric energy from a recently deceased person's corpse to view their last memories. ''inFamous'' and inFamous 2 * Precision: Cole accelerates his accuracy and perception of time, allowing him to slow down time and better target distant enemies. Bolts fired while in Precision mode consume four Battery core (three in inFamous 2), and maintaining Precision mode requires energy. * Electric Drain: Cole can drain electricity from sources, transferring the energy to himself. This resupplies his energy cores and heals all of his injuries. ''inFamous 2'' * Tesla Missile: Cole can use a transformer to launch an electric guiding missile. Enemies hit by this missile automatically trigger an electric explosion killing them. Missiles are guided by using the right stick. * Bolts: Cole can discharge a variety of telekinetic bolts. These consume battery cores, although very slowly. Electromagnetism ''inFamous'' * Electromagnetic Shockwave: Cole swings his arms to fire an electric shockwave at his target, draining him of a small amount of energy. In addition to pushing back enemies, it can also reflect thrown grenades and rockets. If Good, can cause enemies to float, and if Evil can electrocute them. * Shock Grenades: Cole can focus his energy into a single mass and throw it at his targets, creating an explosion after a few seconds. Grenades will stick to humans or Conduits if they touch them directly. * Megawatt Hammer: Cole can focus his energy into a single mass, and launch it at his enemies, creating an explosion on impact. Redirectable via bolt for good, and a cluster for evil. * Gigawatt Blades: Cole is able to wrap a certain amount of energy around his arms, transforming them into deadly melee weapons. * Polarity Wall: Cole can create a small electromagnetic field that blocks magnetic materials (mainly bullets). Later in the game he can use experience points to expand the shield and use it to convert bullets into energy. ''inFamous'' and inFamous 2 * Thunder Drop: Cole can drain the energy around him while in the air, and send a powerful shockwave on impact with the ground. The blast force and range can grow greater depending on the height Cole drops. * Induction Grind: Cole can slide along power lines and train tracks. He can later learn to absorb energy from them in a manner similar to Electric Drain. * Static Thrusters: Cole can, through the aid of static electricity, glide through the air for a limited period of time. He can also temporarily increase his movement speed by using it right after using Induction Grind at full speed. In inFamous 2, his traveling speed becomes faster and he can use it as a double jump after using the third Blast Core. * Arc Restraint: Cole can create bonds of electricity, sticking enemies' or civilians' wrists and ankles to the ground. * Bio-Leech: Cole can drain energy from enemies or civilians to heal his wounds and restore energy. * Pulse Heal: Cole can heal civilians and policemen of any non-fatal injury. He can also use this power on Reaper Conduits during some Evil side missions, though healing them still delivers Good Karma. * Radar Pulse: Cole emits a weak electric pulse that lets him sense nearby sources of electricity. He can also find Blast Shards and Dead Drops using this ability, as well as distinguish friend from foe. ''inFamous 2'' * Kinetic Pulse: Cole can use his electromagnetic powers to levitate objects such as cars, piles of wood, crates etc. and throw them at will. On the comics he was shown a weaker version of this ability * Induction Launch: Similar to Induction Grind, Cole can slide up vertical electric poles or towers. He can also drain electricity from them, if he uses Electric Drain right after landing on it. * Lightning Tether: Cole can create an electric tether that can pull himself to other objects (mainly buildings). * Lightning Hook: A weaker version of the Lightning Tether, Cole can throw it at human-sized enemies and some mobile targets, and pull them closer to him. A variation of his Electromagentic Blast. * Grenades: Cole can use a variety of different Electromagnetic Grenades. * Blasts: Cole can produce a variety of different Electromagnetic Blasts. * Rockets: Cole can produce a variety of different Electromagntic Rockets. * Induction and Detonation Launch: Cole can fire a Detonation Blast at the ground and jump from it to jump higher than normal. After absorbing the third Blast Core, Cole can use cars in place of Detonation Blasts to perform the jump. Weather Control ''inFamous'' * Lightning Storm: Cole pulls all of the electricity from his surroundings to create a straight row of continuous lightning strikes, delivering major damage to anything in its path. Requires the same amount of energy as the Shockwave to activate, and consumes energy at the same rate as Arc Lightning if sustained. This can be controlled with the motion controls of the Dualshock controller. ''inFamous 2'' * Ionic Storm: Similar to Lightning Storm, Cole uses an Ionic Charge instead of electricity from his surroundings to summon multiple lightning strikes. It targets the strongest enemy nearest Cole instead of traveling in a line. * Ionic Vortex: Cole focuses an Ionic Charge in his hands and throws an electrically charged tornado, instantly defeating small enemies and tossing any objects nearby in random directions. Larger enemies such as Ravagers and Ice Titans are not affected by this power. Napalm ''inFamous 2'' * Firebird Strike: Cole envelopes his body in fire and flies a short distance before creating a small explosion. * Spikers: A Pyrokinetic power which generates three liquid napalm spikes that crack into three Spikers, which will fight by Cole's side. * Ionic Drain: Cole uses an Ionic Charge to expand his Bio-leech ability, draining life energy from his surroundings, including energy sources. Larger enemies are not affected by this power. * Nightmare Blast: Cole creates a cloud of smoke and ash, blinding human sized enemies caught in the blast radius. * Napalm Grenade: Cole throws an explosive ball of oil that detonates on impact, delivering a greater blast radius and damage than other Grenades. * Hellfire Rockets: Cole launches a cluster of five fireballs that explode on impact, delivering greater damage than other Rockets. Cryokinesis ''inFamous 2'' * Ice Launch: Cole flash freezes water molecules under his feet, creating a large pillar of ice that lets him jump higher than a Super Jump. * Ionic Freeze: Cole uses an Ionic Charge to launch a wave of ice at his enemies. Human sized enemies are instantly frozen by this move. * Shatter Blast: Cole flash freezes a small group of icicles and launches them at his targets. Consumes twice the energy of the Alpha Blast but with twice the damage. * Frost Shield: Cole creates a small field of ultracold air that blocks bullets and converts them into energy, similar to the upgraded Polarity Wall. * Ice Grenade: Cole throws a ball of ice that detonates on impact, creating a small field of icicles that can be used as temporary cover. Weakened targets hit directly by this grenade are instantly frozen. * Freeze Rocket: Cole launches a ball of subzero gas at his targets, instantly freezing anything caught in the blast radius. Travels at a faster speed than other Rockets. Festival of Blood * Staking: Cole uses his makeshift cross/stake amp to stab vampires through the heart, defeating them instantly while recovering a small portion of his Corruption meter. * Shadow Swarm: Cole transforms into a small swarm of bats, allowing him to fly through the air. Drains his Corruption meter at a steady rate. * Shadow Stake: After staking a certain number of vampires, Cole can use Shadow Swarm to fly into enemy vampires and stake them instantly. Consumes a large portion of his Corruption meter. Delsin Rowe Delsin can absorb the power of any Conduit that he touches, giving him their abilities. To switch between each power he must absorb the powers primary source, such as smoke from a car or chimney, neon from a neon light, video from a television, and concrete from the bodies of downed concrete conduits. Smoke * Drain Smoke: Activation and replenishment of Smoke. Allows Delsin to absorb smoke from damaged cars, chimneys etc. Upgrading this power will increase the amount of smoke Delsin can hold at a time. Triggered by pressing the touchpad. ** Quick Drain: An upgrade to Drain Smoke. Drain speed is doubled. * Smoke Dash: The Smoke variation of the dash move. Allows Delsin to turn into a cloud of smoke and quickly relocate. Can be used to pass half-solid obstacles. Triggered by pressing . ** Double Air Dash: An upgrade to Smoke Dash. It allows Smoke Dash to be used twice in air. * Car Boost: Explodes a car's fumes, giving Delsin a huge vertical boost. Triggered by pressing on a car. * Smoke Thrusters: Thrusters with moderate lift used to accompany the smoke dash. Their use can be amplified if used immediately after smoke dash. Triggered by pressing on in the air. * Vent Dash: Another environment interaction move for Smoke. If Delsin dashes into a vertically-placed vent on a side of a building, he will travel through it and reappear at the top of the building through the connected vent. If Delsin dashes over a horizontally-placed vent, he will perform a dash upwards, similar to Car Boost. ** Vent Healing: An upgrade to Vent Dash. Heals Delsin when performing the Vent Dash move. This upgrade requires Good Karma. ** Vent Launch: An upgrade to Vent Dash. Significantly increases the vertical momentum gained by performing a Vent Dash. This upgrade requires Evil Karma. * Smoke Shot: A basic attack that fires a low-damaging bolt of smoke and embers. Upgrading this power will increase it's efficiency. Triggered by pressing R2. ** Sustained Fire: An upgrade to Smoke Shot. Increases the amount of shots that can be fired in one burst. This upgrade requires Evil Karma. ** Sulfur Headshots: An upgrade to Smoke Shot. Shooting an enemy in the head will cause them to choke an the resulting cloud of smoke for a small amount of time, allowing them to be easily subdued. This upgrade requires Good Karma. *** Knockout Headshots: An upgrade to Sulfur Headshots. Instantly subdues enemies that are hit in the head with Smoke Shot. This upgrade requires Good Karma. * Cinder Blast: A charged attack that shoots a barrage of smoke pellets, dealing heavy damage in a short cone. Upgrading this power will increase it's efficiency. Triggered by holding R2. ** Obliterating Blast: An upgrade to Cinder Blast. Enemies hit with Cinder Blast will be obliterated, granting Delsin Evil Karma. This upgrade requires Evil Karma. * Sulfur Bomb: The special ability of Smoke. Throws a condensed ball of smoke which explodes after a short delay. Enemies affected by the explosion will be covered in clouds of smoke, opening an opportunity to subdue or execute them. Upgrading this power will increase it's efficiency. Triggered by pressing L1. ** Corrosive Fumes: An upgrade to Sulfur Bomb. Extends the time that enemies are left coughing. This upgrade requires Good Karma. ** Giant Sulfur Bomb: An upgrade to Sulfur Bomb. Greatly increases the explosive radius of the power, enabling more enemies to be ensnared at a time. This upgrade requires Good Karma. * Cinder Missile: The heavy attack of Smoke. Fires a compressed smoke projectile that greatly damages upon impact in a wide area. Consumes Heavy Ammo. Upgrading this power increases the Heavy Ammo capacity up to five. Triggered by pressing R1. * Orbital Drop: The Smoke Karma Bomb. Neon * Drain Neon: Activation and replenishment of Neon. Allows Delsin to absorb neon from neon signs and car underlights. Upgrading this power will increase the amount of neon Delsin can hold at a time. Triggered by pressing the touchpad. * Neon Beam: A basic attack that fires a powerful concentrated beam of neon. Upgrade it to increase it's efficiency. Triggered by pressing R2. ** Rapid Refire: An upgrade that allows Delsin to shoot Neon Beams at a faster fire rate. This upgrade requires Evil Karma. * Phosphor Beam: An extremely powerful attack that fires a supercharged neon beam, dealing heavy damage in a narrow area. Uses Heavy Ammo. Upgrade to increase capacity. Triggered by holding R1. * Light Speed: Neon variation of the dash move. Allows user to be transformed into a being of neon light, increasing their speed and allowing them to run over obstacles and up walls. Triggered by holding . ** Photon Jump: An upgrade that allows Delsin to perform an extremely high jump when dashing. Triggered by pressing during Light Speed. ** Endless Speed: An upgrade that allows Delsin to use Light Speed indefinitely. * Laser Insight: An ability that allows Delsin to perceive enemies' weak spots. Shooting the head will obliterate the target while shooting the leg will subdue it. Triggered by holding L2. ** Laser Focus: An upgrade that slows down time briefly when aiming. Requires Good Karma. ** Speed Loader: An upgrade that allows the meter to be instantly recharged when using Light Speed. * Stasis Bubble: A neon grenade that levitates affected enemies, allowing the user more time to target the enemies' weak spots. Upgrade it to increase it's efficiency. Triggered by pressing L1. ** Extended Bubble: An upgrade that prolongs the time enemies are trapped within the Stasis Bubble. Requires Good Karma. ** Enhanced Stasis: An upgrade that allows Delsin to automatically subdue any enemy he hits with Neon Beam while they are trapped within the Stasis Bubble. ** Deadly Stasis: An upgrade that allows Delsin to instantly execute any enemy he hits with Neon Beam while they are trapped within the Stasis Bubble. Requires Evil Karma. * Radiant Sweep: The Neon Karma Bomb. Video * Drain Video: Activation and replenishment of Video. Allows Delsin to absorb video from television sets and satellite dishes. Upgrading this power will increase the amount of video Delsin can hold at a time. Triggered by pressing the touchpad. ** Quick Drain: An upgrade that allows Delsin to drain video at twice the speed. * Video Torrent: A basic attack that fires a continuous stream of video projectiles. Triggered by holding R2. ** Extended Torrent: An upgrade that allows Delsin to fire Video Torrent in larger streams. This upgrade requires Evil Karma. ** Narrow Band: Tightens the stream of Video Torrent and increases the range. This upgrade requires Evil Karma. * Bloodthirsty Blades: A powerful attack that hits a marked enemy with exploding digital blades. Consumes Heavy Ammo. Triggered by holding R1. ** Blade Flurry: Launches a larger number of Bloodthirsty Blades during each shot. This upgrade requires Evil Karma. *** Blade Storm: Launches an even larger amount of Blades than Blade Flurry. This upgrade requires Evil Karma. * Video Surge: The video variant of the dash move. It gives Delsin a pair of digital wings, allowing him to swiftly swoop across the city. Triggered by pressing . ** Hovering Fire: Allows Delsin to shoot while hovering in the air. ** Air Wave: Upgrades the potency of the Video Thrusters allowing them gain forward momentum or keep Delsin in the air for longer amounts of time. ** Double Air Surge: Allows Delsin to perform Video Surge twice while in the air. ** Signal Boost: Allows Delsin to launch into the air by pressing during a Video Surge. * Shroud of Invisibility: Special ability of the Video power. It turns Delsin invisible, allowing him to sneak up on enemies and either execute or subdue them. Triggered by pressing L1. ** Enhanced Invisibility: Bestows Delsin with the ability to subdue an enemy without becoming visible again. This upgrade requires Good Karma. ** Extended Invisibility: Increase the time Delsin remains invisible. ** Summon Wingman: Summons one Angel or Demon while activating Shroud of Invisibility. *** Demon Twins: Summon two Demons while activating Shroud of Invisibility. This upgrade requires Evil Karma. **** Unholy Trinity: Summon three Demons at once while activating Shroud of Invisibility. This upgrade requires Evil Karma. Concrete * Drain Concrete: Drain concrete from fallen D.U.P enemies. Triggered pressing the touchpad. * Ground Smash: Delsin smashes the ground with his right hand, sending out a shock wave that cause a massive amount of damage. * Strength of Stone: Take 10% less damage while using concrete. ** Strength of Granite: Take 20% less damage while using concrete. * Concrete Shrapnel ''': A basic attack that rapidly fires small concrete projectiles. Triggered by holding R2. ** '''Extended Shrapnel: Allows Delsin to fire longer bursts of Concrete Shrapnel. * Boulder Dash ''': Concrete variation of the dash move. Allows user to be encased in concrete armor, increasing their speed and allowing them to knock over enemies. Triggered by holding . ** '''Extended Dash: Increases the distance Delsin can run with Boulder Dash. ** Endless Dash: Allows Delsin to run forever with Boulder Dash. * Concrete Barrage ''': A powerful attack that fires five disk-like concrete projectiles. Triggered by holding R1. ** '''Wide Barrage: Makes the Concrete Barrage wider. * Double Lift: While using the Concrete Thrusters, release and press the L1 button to lift Delsin upwards. * Triple Lift: Allows Delsin to lift himself up twice in the air while using the Concrete Thrusters. Abigail Walker * Drain Neon: Activation and replenishment of Neon. Allows Abigail to absorb neon from neon signs and car underlights. Triggered by pressing the touchpad. * Neon Bolt: Fires a bolt of Neon energy. Triggered by pressing R2. ** Rapid Fire: Fires an automatic stream of Neon Bolts. ** Extended Clip: Rapid Fire for 50% longer. *** UltraViolent Light: Rapid for an additional 50% longer. * Light Speed: Allows Abigail to endlessly run in light form. Going through clouds of neon gas while dashing allows her to gain speed. Enemies on the ground cannot see Abigail while she is dashing if they don't already know she is there. Triggered by holding . ** Photon Jump: Allows Abigail to jump during a Light Speed Dash. ** Air Dash: Abigail can perform an Air Dash while in the air. ** Extended Cloud Boost: Passing through a Neon cloud will keep your speed for 50% longer. ** Double Air Dash: Abigail can perform two Air Dashes while in the air. * Stasis Blast: Abigail's Blast. Launches enemies into the air, putting them into a neon energy bubble, where time is frozen. Triggered by pressing L1. ** Charged Blast: Holding L1 will condense the Neon energy and send the Blast three times farther. ** Extended Bubble: Increases the duration of the Stasis Bubble. ** Hyper Charged Blast: Charged Blasts travel 50% faster. ** Longer Blast: Stasis Blasts travel 50% farther. *** Volatile Stasis: Enemies trapped in Stasis take twice as much damage and defeating a floating enemy will cause an explosion. * Homing Missiles: Abigail's Rockets. Upon being fired they split into multiple projectiles that home in on enemies and detonate. Increase the amount of Heavy Ammo through upgrades. ** Large Salvo: 30% more missiles per salvo. ** Massive Salvo: 60% more missiles per salvo. ** Insane Salvo: 100% more missiles per salvo. *** Heavy Detonation: Missiles do extra damage and launch enemies into the air. * Laser Focus: Reveals an enemy's weak points for easy kills. Triggered by pressing L2. ** Enhanced Focus: Laser Focus slows time by an additional 50%. ** Extended Focus: Slows down times for even longer while zooming. ** Weak point Recharge: Hitting an enemy's weak point will recharge your Focus Bar by 50%. *** Enslave: Hitting every weak point on an enemy will make him fight for you for a short time. *** Extended Captivity: Enemies will fight for you for an even longer amount of time. * Melee: Abigail's melee attacks involve her using fast punches and kicks, which are powered up by her neon energy. ** Melee Finisher: After hitting an enemy a few times, Abigail can then charge her target at near-lightspeed before hitting them with a relativistic dropkick to instantly knock out her foes and send them flying into each other. She can also save her dropkicks for later use and increase the finisher capacity to three with upgrades. The finisher can be used by pressing . ** Dash Strike: During a dash, the player can press to quickly knock enemies away and put them into stasis. ** Dash Strike Recharge: Hitting an enemy with a Dash Strike will instantly recharge finishers. *** Mega Finisher: Finishers now create explosions that damage enemies. * Neon Bubble Shield:This ability is not playable but she was seen to use it in Second Son as a protective force-field * Neon Singularity: Abigail Walker's Karma Bomb. Abigail proceeds to concentrate her energy into a ball of light and throws into the air which produces a singularity that draws in enemies and explodes shortly after. Defeating enemies will refill the Singularity Meter. ** Supernova: Increases the radius and vacuum power of Neon Singularity. Other Characters Kessler * One-Way Time Travel: An ability Kessler used to manipulate Cole's timeline to help him defeat the Beast. Kessler, from what is said, seems to only be able to Travel back in time, not forward. This ability was only used once. * Overload Burst: One of the abilities Kessler shares with Cole, though amplified due to his development through the years. * Shockwave: One of the abilities Kessler shares with Cole. Launches targets into the air. * Thunder Drop: One of the abilities Kessler shares with Cole, though amplified due to his development through the years. It seemed more focused on creating tremors. * Phantasm: A power that Kessler uses to create doppelgangers of himself. Uses it in conjunction with Thunder Drop. * Teleportation: Kessler is able to instantly move himself from one point to another in battle. * Psychic Vision: One of the abilities Kessler shares with Cole, though amplified due to his development through the years. Kessler can also share memories with others. * Summoning: Kessler can summon three First Sons drones to aid him in battle. The Beast * Pyrokinesis: The ability to control fire with one's mind. The Beast uses this ability to throw fireballs and shockwaves of fire at Cole. * Giant: The Beast can absorb matter to grow in size, expanding and improving his other abilities. He also summons dark clouds across the skies of the world when he enters this form. * Anti-gravity: Releases a wave of energy that instantly nullifies the effects of gravity within its surroundings. Requires a lot of concentration. * Vacuum: Creates a localized black hole in his palm to absorb matter. * Regeneration: The Beast uses absorbed matter to heal any injuries he has sustained, releasing a destructive shockwave in the process. * Ray Field Blast: The Beast can channel large amounts of Ray Field energy into a powerful explosion similar to a Ray Sphere blast, activating potential Conduits while killing any nearby normal humans. * Control: The Beast can use his powers to amplify or weaken any nearby Conduit's abilities, such as Cole's Electric Drain and Static Thrusters. * Teleportation: An ability the Beast uses against Cole during their first encounter. * Telepathy: Similar to Sasha's, the Beast can use this to talk directly to Cole through his mind. Sasha * Mind Control: Creates a multipurpose tar that allows her to control people's minds and activate Conduits, turning them into Reapers. Conduits that are already active, like Cole, are more resistant to her mind control. * Telepathy: Sasha uses her tar to communicate directly with Cole's mind after he comes in contact with it. She can also communicate with him when he is at Outlaw rank or higher. * Hallucinations: Sasha uses her tar to cause realistic hallucinations. When Cole experiences these hallucinations, his body reacts as though they are real, inflicting damage to himself. * Teleportation: Sasha can teleport through pools of tar at will. * Energy Pulse: Sasha can release a powerful burst of energy that homes in on her targets, similar to shockwaves released by Reaper Conduits. Cole can repel this attack back at her by using his own Shockwaves. * Tar Missile: Sasha creates several tentacles of tar that grow in size for a period of time before launching explosive orbs of energy. Cole can shoot these out of the air or shoot the tentacles directly to make them detonate prematurely. Alden *'Telekinesis': Ability to lift objects and throw them at Cole; the most likely reason for giant scrap metal suit Cole fights in the boss battle. Golem conduits also use this ability the same way. Henry "Hank" Daughtry * Hank has the power to use smoke. He can use this to sneak through vents, fire waves of smoke and fire at enemies, and suffocate them quietly. Eugene Sims * Eugene has the power to use video. He can use this to manipulate hard-light particles, transform matter, create constructs and minions, and even create pocket dimensions. Brooke Augustine * Augustine has the power to use concrete. She can use this to fly around on a floating concrete platform, rip chunks of earth to hurl at foes, impale them with deadly concrete daggers, and create giant land masses. Celia Penderghast * Celia has the power to use paper. She can use this to make highly durable paper armour and weapons, transform into paper to fly on the wind, and create seemingly sentient paper doves. Gallery LigthningStormIF2.jpg|'Electricity' SashaPain.png|'Tar' Telekinesis.jpg|'Telekinesis' Infamous-2-kuo.jpg|'Cryokinesis' Nix is using Tar Grapple on Militia (inFamous 2).PNG|'Napalm' DelsinConcreteAbsorb.png|'Power Absorption' Hank Gets Smoke.png|'Smoke' Fetch Kills Brent.jpg|'Neon' Eugene summons army.png|'Video' Augustine Concrete.jpg|'Concrete' Glass Power.jpg|'Glass' Wire Power.jpg|'Wire' Celia in game.jpg|'Paper' See also * Infamous 2 Powers Sources Infamous Infamous 2 Infamous: Festival of Blood Category:InFamous 2 Category:InFamous: Second Son Category:InFamous: Festival of Blood Category:InFamous: First Light